campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Senate Meeting (31/12/2013)
Prelude Discussion Light (Centurion of the fifth): He sat back in his chair thinking through the problem. 'The quest is the best option but the objective of the quest should not be to bring down the terrorists, but maybe the objective should be to find out how they disappear when confronted, and if the questors do find out about the quest they could try to take the defence down so the legion could attack maybe.' he hesitated before saying. 'The quest should be more of an information quest than an attack quest, if we were to completely destroy the enemy without figuring out how they do it then whose to say it won't happen again?' Cyrus: *He stands, adjusting his purple-striped toga* A fair point Centurion but we cannot waste what precious time there is left debating or finding out how it does this. We must eradicate this menace to let trade, food, and water to the Camp. Without it, Nova Tarentum will not be able to hold out! Daniela (Centurion of the second): *Turns to see all of the people present in the meeting* "Centurion Smith is right, we should first obtain information about the attackers. We need to know how many they are, how they fight, If they have weaknesess, etcetera. Then, we will be able to fight them. Aquilifer Cyrus, that's true, but first we need to organize the quest and have a plan." Light:He nods to Daniela, acknowledging that she agreed with him but he kept his attention on Cyrus. 'And what if the terrorists are part of a larger group if we were to send out a quest for information we could take down the group easier, but the best way for that is to send a rat into their ranks, take them down from the inside, we could get a lot more information like if there are other groups like the one we are facing at the moment.' he said then paused and said. 'Maybe we should send two quests out, one for information and one for eradication?' Cyrus: *He faces the two Centurions* Eradication and Information? That is the most daft idea I have ever heard. You are contradicting yourself; you cannot interrogate a dead corpse. There simply is no time to fully investigate this! If we waste anymore time than needed, the settlement will fall. I commend you Centurion *He turns to face Light* on your idea but given the time constraints, it is just not possible. Light: 'But if we were to send the first quest out before the second, it is true the time will be close together but it is possible to get the information we need. If we were to destroy the enemy before we ffind out a thing about them we will gain nothing from it, and if there is a bigger group then the one we are facing at the moment they will attack again and the people that have already died would have died in vain. We need the information on them. We could make the quest get the information then put down the defence so the legion can attack or we go with the attack quest but find out nothing and be attacked another day.' he said then leant back. 'I know we are on short timing, but the enemy will not kill loosely. They will hold prisoners ransom, and that will give us time. We know the city, they do not and that could be used to our advantage, surely there are entrances into the fort that we do not know about. If we were to go with your idea I say we take it from the inside, but my opinion is that it would be foolish not to try and gain information from them and maybe we could use their power or technology for New Rome' he said shrugging. 'Cyrus I know you want the town safe but if the quest succeeded but if we were attacked unknowingly the next day and we would fall then the quest would have been for nothing...we need a way to get the information whilst also saving the town, I do not want it to fall either but the information can lead to victory.' Daniela: Sorry, for not answering fast, I was thinking. What you're saying is very important, but I had a vague idea, what If it is a trap? Cyrus: If it is a trap, then let one of this Legion's officers or veterans lead. This ensure that the element of surprise is accounted and prepared for. If we followed your plan Centurion, you would endanger the lives of our Citizens and forsake the soldiers who died fighting for the town. Your plan would be ideal if we had time that we do not have currently. New Tarentum has dwindling supplies and each day spent investigating lowers their stockpile. I too wish to know the cause of this but I am choosing the lesser of two evils. Light: 'THe enemy would not let the civilians starve Cyrus.' he said 'And the members of the quest should be properly voted on. I, of course, nominate myself as a member but we have the information we have power. Knowledge is power, as they say, can we not try to find a way to figure out how to do both. Perhaps a spy would be good, maybe make the questors go into the enemies rank and brring it down from the inside, the enemy is not going to let them die as I have said many times, the enemy would have their own food supply. If we work fast we can save both the civilians and the other towns that the enemy may have captured. Cyrus I get where you are trying to come from but if the information slips past us, then we would have gainined nothing from it.' Daniela: "I agree, there should be a spy. Having the information gives use more chances of gaining. Also, I know it is the Praetor's decision, but If we can vote, I support Light. Is it dangerous? Yes. Is it scary? Yes. Will it be tiring? Yes. But If it's needed, I will defend Rome with my won life." Cyrus: You are making the fatal assumption that the enemy is humane! The fact that they have besieged and starved the town thus far proves that New Tarentum is running low on supplies. Can you say the same that they will not starve? You also assume that this menace is human! Even if they were the chances of getting in will be astronomically thin and even fewer for getting them to initially trust you. It would be time-consuming and New Tarentum would fall by then. They will surrender after having been starved literally and starved from supplies. Also, if it was indeed a big group like you said, don't you think that we would have known? Don't you think that they would have besieged the town and be done with it? Your arguments have too many assumptions and too little evidence to back it up. Light: 'No you would not know, what you suggest is attacking them blindly Cyrus, there could be many other defence systems that we do not know about, we did not know a thing about them yet they know more about us.' he said quickly then stopped and sighed. 'What do you want to do then Cyrus?' Daniela: "Acting like that could end in us being defeated and it could end with the Aquila being lost. I am sure you wouldn't like that Cyrus. And, we're not saying they are humans we're saying it's better to gather information so we have more chances." Dylan: *folds hands grimly* Obviously, like tradition we must send three of our best soldiers. Only three- just enough to spare from the legion. If it is the gods wish, we will take New Tarentum back and defeat the enemy. I will be sending you, Centurio Light along with two others. Choose carefully, I do not mind whoever you take. You leave at dawn, so pack well. Cyrus: *He glares pointed at Daniela* Sit down you blathering, idealist fool before you jeopardize the lives of more than just civilians. I do not like this situation any more than any of you do but choose the option which is more realistic and requires fewer to die. If we agreed to *Light*'s plan, New Tarentum would be saved only IF we manage to penetrate enemy ranks and only IF we get them to trust us. Of course, this is only IF New Tarentum can hold out indefinitely.*He turns to Light* You have not addressed or denied that New Tarentum will be starved out and I am glad you now see the voice of reason. As for you! *His voice thunders in dark anger that would scare even the highest officer. He turns to Daniela* You are a fool that does not even grasp the situation completely. Why in the name of the Gods would I bring them the Eagle you idiot child!? If I were on the quest, I'd leave it here with one of the Signiferii! If the enemy were not human, how else do you expect to infiltrate their ranks? Blasphemous fool, sit down and do not speak on matters you clearly know nothing about. *He closes his eyes, muttering only so that he can hear, "Di Immortales"* Opening eyes, he says exasperatedly, "Praetor, before depart, let me suggest this. We send this team of veterans as an advance guard to help eliminate or at least stall the enemy. At the same time, we send Eagles laden with supplies to deliver to Nova Tarentum. Then, we send another group to investigate our enemy. This group will depart a few days behind the first. This way, New Tarentum can hold out a bit longer so that we are able to have more time to investigate this group. Zach: *Enters the senate house with four bodygaurds and sits down in his chair* Cyrus, the people assembled here are ranked officers and you will treat them with respect you are not a strategist so I would assume your correct duty. All suggestions are welcome here but only the best will be taken, now may I be informed about the buisness of the day? Cyrus: And yet you are a Medicus, I do not see how you qualify to be here more than I. My rank is on par with that of the Centurionate; furthermore, I will give respect only where it is due. If you had not been taking your sweet time in getting here, you will have understood the source of my frustration. Do not seek to pretend to understand that which you do not know. I am as qualified as the others to make suggestions; doubly so as I have geographical knowledge of the area. Yet again, another green, inexperienced officer trying to impose their authority on me. The only one deserving of my respect is Light, from whom, I have refined and expanded upon his plan. Praetor, only through this refined method can we hope to achieve the best outcome from a selection of evils. Our hand has been forced and we must play our best cards. Zach: I had a major operation to attend to, you are not anymore qualified than anybody else here so I suggest that you sit down and let others speak as you are not a general as we all know. I already know what we speak of I just got a message from Nova Tarentum and they think they can hold out for a week at most and I have deployed supplies and other resources under my command to their aid. Daniela: *Ignoring what Cyrus said* "Well, that's good. We have one week. I sugest that we stop fighting and start planning the quest or we will run off of time and fail. OOC: I would advise you to change what you have posted as they do not have phones, it would take a few days to locate hidden town as it is NOT Carson City, it is near it, and calls don't work, they're demigods, there are no phones. Dylan: Of course we would use our best strategies, Cyrus. Do you think we would sit back and watch the enemy tear us apart? As Centurio Daniela wisely pointed out, we are running out of time. The quest members will leave at dawn. This matter is closed, I call this Senate Meeting to an end. *slams gavel and stands from chair* Zach: Well I am glad that is settled. *gets up and is escorted back to the hospital by his four bodyguards* Daniela: "So, is this completely finished? Also, why are they attacking? There must be a reason, they wouldn't attack because of anything. There must be something they want. Category:Roleplay Category:Events Category:Past Events